Bon anniversaire, James
by Leo Poldine
Summary: Mais de quoi Lily peut-elle bien parler ? Ecrit dans le cadre de la 3e Nuit du FoF.


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**anniversaire**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Le but du défi était d'écrire une fic en 1 heure de temps, idée, écriture et postage compris.

Rien n'est à moi, ça se saurait !

Premier écrit de la Nuit, et première participation...

* * *

**Bon anniversaire, James**

- Bon anniversaire, mon cœur, lui dit Lily quand il arriva dans la cuisine ce matin-là.

James se figea. Anniversaire ? _Qué_ anniversaire ? Le sien était dans quelques mois. Celui de Lily aussi, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient fêté leur premier anniversaire de mariage quelques semaines auparavant… De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

Impossible de le demander à sa tendre moitié, évidemment. Elle s'était retournée pour se servir de café, et ne semblait pas se douter le moins du monde de l'embarras de James. Il marmonna donc quelque chose d'indistinct, se disant que son manque d'entrain passerait pour son état matinal habituel, et il se servit également de café avant de remonter s'habiller.

Il partit vite pour le Ministère, ce matin-là, se demandant toujours ce que cette date pouvait signifier. Il fut peu attentif aux paroles de son chef, qui le réprimanda. A plusieurs reprises. Il passa plus d'une heure à rédiger un rapport, cherchant dans ses lignes des réponses qui ne s'y trouvaient pas. Il but son café froid. Il ne participa pas à la conversation du déjeuner, à la grande surprise de ses collègues. Il contempla la pluie qui tombait derrière la fausse fenêtre de son bureau. Il écrasa les doigts de Scrimgeour qui ramassait sa baguette. Son chef, exaspéré, finit par le mettre dehors avant l'heure, avec comme consigne de dormir et d'être plus alerte le lendemain.

En désespoir de cause, n'osant se présenter devant sa femme tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé la réponse attendue, il fit la seule chose qui lui semblait possible. Il alla sonner à la porte de Sirius, et lui demanda de faire venir Remus et Peter de toute urgence.

Toujours présents dans l'adversité, les Maraudeurs se réunirent autour de leur membre déboussolé. Un long silence suivit l'exposé du problème. Les neurones se mettaient en branle, les quatre jeunes gens envisageaient toutes les possibilités :

- Ta première victoire au Quidditch ? proposa Peter.

- Il y a quinze jours.

- Votre première fois ?

- Sirius, grogna James. C'est grave, là, fais un effort.

- Le jour où tu as arrêté de te passer la main dans les cheveux.

- Sérieux, Remus, j'ai dit !

- Et c'est dans deux mois, ajouta-t-il après un silence.

Les trois autres pouffèrent. James était désespéré par l'immaturité de ses amis. Franchement, ils ne comprenaient pas la gravité de la situation ! Lily allait s'attendre à un geste de sa part ! Et s'il n'y en avait pas, elle serait déçue. Et James ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de décevoir Lily.

- Ecoute, si vraiment tu ne sais pas, dis-le lui, tout simplement ! Elle comprendra !

Remus avait vraiment des idées stupides, parfois.

- Achète un bouquet de fleurs. Ca lui fera plaisir quoi qu'il arrive, et avec un peu de chance, elle ne te demandera pas pourquoi. Et sinon, ben… Tu seras pardonné d'avance.

Peter était décidément le plus intelligent de tous. Il aurait dû y penser. Heureusement qu'il était là. Pas comme ses imbéciles de Sirius et Remus.

Il transplana immédiatement sur le Chemin de traverse, laissant ses soi-disant amis écroulés de rire chez Sirius, et acheta le plus gros bouquet de roses qu'il put trouver. Puis il se rappela que Lily préférait les jonquilles. Tant pis, il était déjà tard. Les roses feraient l'affaire.

Quand il arriva chez lui, Lily était assise dans le salon. Elle eu un grand sourire en voyant le bouquet et le remercia chaleureusement.

- Décidément, James, tu me surprendras toujours. En voyant ta tête, ce matin, j'étais persuadée que tu avais oublié.

- Voyons, Lily, comment aurais-je pu ?

- C'est vrai, dit-elle en l'observant d'un œil étrange. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête son permis de transplanage. Surtout quand il a fallu trois sessions pour l'avoir.

Non, en fait, Peter était aussi stupide que les deux autres.

* * *

Une pitite review? :-D


End file.
